1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a patient support apparatus of the type having a bearing plate provided with an opening for the application of a medical treatment device to a patient supported on the bearing plate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Patient supports are used in medical treatment to support a patient while administering medical treatment to the patient by means of a therapy device insertable in an opening in the patient support. Such support devices are used, for example, in a lithotripsy work station wherein a shockwave generator is applied to the patient through the opening. It is known to provide a shockwave generator adjustable along three axes beneath the patient support apparatus, with the shockwave generator being capable of movement from a standby position through the opening to a treatment position. The opening must be relatively large to permit the shockwave generator to be applied to the desired area of the body surface of the patient. A large opening, however, is disadvantageous because the patient is not supported in the treatment region. It is conceivable to provide an opening no bigger than the size required to permit the shockwave generator to be applied to the patient through the opening, however, this would mean that it would be necessary to position the patient exactly on the bearing plate, so that the region of the body surface to which the shockwave generator is to be applied is precisely accessible through the opening. Such exact positioning of the patient, however, is burdensome for the operating personnel, and is uncomfortable for the patient and may even be painful for the patient under certain conditions, because considerable forces must be exerted on the patient.